


Marinette Protection Squad

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: The adventures of Marinette Stone [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alya Césaire Bashing, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: A day out with her friends runs into some problems when Alya interrupts.Part Three of The Adventures of Marinette Stone series.
Series: The adventures of Marinette Stone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 557





	Marinette Protection Squad

Marinette smiled when she saw Charlotte waving at her with a smile, the auburn-haired girl bouncing on her toes in excitement, as per usual. Jean was standing beside his sister, hands shoved into his jacket pockets and hunched in on himself slightly but he had a small smile on his face as well. Lucien, Jonah, Fleur, and Noel were behind Charlotte, the four of them smiling at her and the three teenagers following on her heel.

"Marinette!" Noel squealed, rushing forward to wrap the petite girl in a hug, Marinette long since used to the fact that Noel was a hugger returned the hug.

"Mari I love your dress" Fleur told her, stepping forward and reaching out to touch the pale pink dress, delicate white lace covering Marinette's shoulders and neck. Marinette smiled, she loved having a friend that also had an interest in fashion. 

"These are my friends from my old school, Adrien, Nathaniel, and Juleka. Guys this is Charlotte, her twin brother Jean, Lucien, Jonah, Fleur, and Noel" Marinette introduced everyone with a smile.

"I'm so excited we could all meet," Charlotte said, clapping her hands with a wide smile.

"Marinette said that you've all been great friends to her, I'm glad she's made such great new friends after what happened" Adrien smiled.

"Fleur's been so excited to try that new cafe that opened last week, is everyone alright with having lunch there before going to see the movie?" Charlotte asked, the new group simply nodded, and Charlotte beamed, beginning to lead the way.

XXX

The group was sitting around two tables pushed together and looking over the menu when someone interrupted their quiet conversation.

"Marinette! I've been trying to talk to you for weeks. You need to stop ignoring all of us and just be our friend again!" Alya said, an annoyed frown on her face as she slammed her palm on the table, causing the raven-haired girls glass of ice water to dump over and spill all over her lap and the brand new dress she had made.

"We told you that Marinette wasn't ready to forgive you guys yet," Adrien told the be-speckled girl, Alya glared at him.

"This is stupid girl, stop being so petty, we apologized" Alya continued, not seeming to care that her former best friend had hunched in on herself.

"Petty?! You turned your backs on her and bullied her when someone new with pretty stories came along, she has every right to be upset!" Lucien said, jumping to his feet.

"Stay out of this" Alya growled.

"No, you interrupted our lunch and are upsetting our friend. Come on Marinette, we'll all have lunch at mine and Jean's family restaurant" Charlotte said, standing up and wrapping her arms around her friend, pushing them past Alya.

"Leave Marinette alone" Lucien growled, Fleur glared and the rest followed on their heel, ignoring Alya being told by the manager that she and her group had to leave. 

XXX

"Hi Papa" Charlotte greeted, holding the door from the alley into the kitchen open for her friends, minus Fleur who had gone home to grab Marinette something to change into as her house was the closest.

"Charlotte, Jean, me and your mother thought you were having lunch and seeing a movie with your friends today," a man said, he had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He placed a kiss to both of his children's cheeks in greeting.

"We were, but one of Marinette's former friends started bothering her, so we're going to have lunch here" Charlotte explained, the man looked over at Marinette, noting that the bottom of her dress was soaked and frowned.

"Of course, go tell your mother and she'll find you a table," he told them, Charlotte smiled and lead them out into the dining area.

They were seated on the second floor, Charlotte had called it the terrace and explained that it was used for rich people who wanted their privacy, but that it wasn't open until dinner time as that was when the restaurant was busiest.

"Mari, I brought you one of my old dresses that was getting too small for me, it should fit you," Fleur said in lieu of a greeting, grabbing the petite girl's hand and leading her to the restroom in order to change.

"It's beautiful Fleur, are you sure you alright with me borrowing it, what if I spill something on it?" Marinette said, running her hands carefully over the powder blue silky material.

"Of course, like I said it's getting too small for me, and you look beautiful in it" Fleur smiled, tying the bows on the short sleeves before she grabbed the bag that now contained Marinette's folded pink dress. Marinette smiled and allowed the blonde-haired girl to link their arms as they left the restroom.

Marinette smiled at her new friends, happy that they had been willing to stand up to Alya for her and that they were trying to make her feel better. Her father had told her that her former friends weren't really friends and she understood what he meant now. She had Adrien, Juleka, Nathaniel, and her new friends. They were her real friends and she didn't need Alya and the rest of them that had turned their backs on her. She was Jagged Stone's daughter, and she would be fine


End file.
